Plants Vs Zombies: The Fight For Life
by Crazy Fire Pea
Summary: Torn apart by war, Suburbia is fought over for absolute control. The zombies will not stop at anything to take it, the plants won't give up to take Suburbia back. Includes: PvZ Garden Warfare 1 & 2, PvZ Plants & Zombies, PvZ 2 Plants & Zombies, and PvZ H Plants & Zombies (excluding the heroes)
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

_**Note: This is my first fan fiction, forgive me if I it isn't the best. Any reviews are appreciated!**_

Plants were retreating from Zomburbia, their mission failed. Explosions were everywhere, troops were dying. It was all falling apart. Four notable plants were Sunflower, Peashooter, Chomper, and the Cactus. They all had to run for their lives. Z-Mechs were stomping everywhere launching missiles for the heck of it. A poor Toxic Chomper died from a ZPG.

 _(1 year earlier)_

The plants were defending all their gardens. The zombies were always forced back into hiding after the plants would slaughter the zombie attackers. This was the time when the Berry Peashooters still existed. A Power Sunflower and a Lightning Reed were going to the movies one day. They were going to see "Pants vs. Blondes" a movie that many have wanted to see. The Power Flower's name was Leah, and the Lightning Reed's name was Harry.

" _This movie is going to be awesome!" Leah shouted in excitement_

" _You bet!" Harry replied_

Little did they know that their movie would be interrupted by zombies…

 _ **To be continued next chapter…**_

 _ **Author's Note: The chapters get better and better, I didn't know what I was doing with this first chapter, I apologize for that.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Gardens Down

_**Warning: This chapter contains war violence and some vulgar language.**_

 _The plants were peacefully watching the movie. It was halfway through when some zombies entered through the doors and threw stink clouds inside the theater. They killed plants left and right._

" _Harry? What's going on?" Leah questioned, trying not to inhale the fumes._

" _L-l-le-a-h…" Harry fell to the ground, he was dead._

 _Leah hid inside a room for hours and hours until the zombies finally left. She looked in horror as she saw Harry dead._

" _HAAARRYYYY!" Leah cried out. She stayed for hours not knowing what to do. Her brother was dead. She sobbed and moaned. There were some survivors, but dead bodies._

" _My son was taken by the zombies." Said a Snow Peashooter._

What exactly happened that night? The zombies got too far into Suburbia. They pushed hard into the gardens and destroyed them, replacing them with tombstones. The plants were able to stop them before they got too far.

" _MUHAHAHA! My zombies are showing improvement!" Zomboss laughed._

 _The next day came and the zombies were early. The plants were caught off guard. Completely dazed the plants awoke, and this time there were huge red robot not the regular zombies, but Mechs. They stomped the yard completely obliterating some Chompers. Missiles were being launched into the garden, destroying it and any potted plants with it. Landscapers came in and left trials in the ground due to their jackhammers._

" _WATCH OUT!" Commando Pea cried, as plants died left and right_

 _A Paleontologist was shooting at a Citrus Cactus, hitting her arm she cried out in pain while running._

" _AHHHH IT BURNS!" Citrus Cactus cried, a Mystic Sunflower came out and tried to help the poor cactus, but sadly a Tank Commander shot the cactus in the back. A hole where the shot was could be seen in her back, piercing through almost hitting the Mystic Flower._

" _YOU BASTARDS, YOU KILLED CITRUS CACTUS! YOU WILL ALL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT! AGGHHH!" Berry Shooter shouted, he rushed into the zombie horde, nailing some zombies and destroying one Mech._

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Commando Pea, angry at his decision._

 _The Berry Shooter was shot in the leg and captured by an Engineer. The Berry Shooter was out for ages._

" _What are we going to do Law Pea?" Whimpered Peashooter, worried about the plants and Suburbia._

" _We're going to fight until they give up, I sure as hell will not give up." Law Pea said in a firm tone._

" _They're heading towards town square. How are we going to stop them?" Peashooter whined._

" _I don't know, but we will try our best and force them back." A Camo Cactus said._

 _The three rushed out into the town square, they thought about the town with the movie theater, they had to brush that thought away, as it would only bring them down._

" _We still have a lot of places that haven't been taken over!" Chirped Mystic Flower, trying to cheer up the plant team._

" _Well that's right." Said Camo Cactus._

 _The plants were getting ready for an onslaught on the Town Square._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Past is the Past

_**Warning: Violence and Language will be used in this chapter**_

 _Berry Shooter woke up, dazed and confused he saw a Welder standing right in front of him. Berry Shooter's mouth was covered so he couldn't shoot; he was also strapped to a chair._

" _He's awake!" The Welder chimed._

" _Let me see him." Said a Super Commando._

 _The Super Commando walked into the room, he slammed the door and created a loud bang, making the Berry Shooter wake up completely. He was still pissed, but hurt due to his leg being shot._

" _Hello you weed. Give us Intel about the plants, NOW." The Super Commando shouted fiercely._

" _Where the hell am I?"_

" _In a room, that's all the information we will give you, now in return answer the damn question." The Super Commando said._

" _You piece of shit, I will never tell you!"_

" _Very well, how about we MAKE you? Bring the child in!" A child Repeater came in, the one that was stolen from the movie theater, he was terrified._

" _Tell us or this little shit dies." The Super Commando commanded._

" _I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Berry Shooter shouted._

" _Very well, hey Welder, come in here. This one won't talk. Burn the child to death." Super Commando said, with a grin._

" _Ok bozz, do I get brainz after this?" Welder asked._

" _Er, sure, but just kill the plant first."_

" _Alright."_

 _The Welder fired at the child plant, it suffered and cried until it died._

" _It is done. Since you have no useful information it's your time next." Said the Commando._

 _A Landscaper came in and took the plant to the torture room. They slowly killed off the Berry Shooter, making him suffer through until he died. Little did they know that the repeater was playing dead and escaped, he managed to sneak through security and go back into Suburbia. But instead he was at Cactus Canyon. He fell into the secret L.E.A.F base and was greeted by plants ready to shoot him. They were worried that this was a zombie. They eventually found out it was a plant, they recruited him to join L.E.A.F. He had no idea what he was getting himself into; he just wanted to see his mother._

 _(Back to the Present)_

" _We're almost there! Crazy Dave wait up!" Peashooter shouted._

" _Everyone retreat, we need everyone needs to heal up. It's too dangerous to go back for a while." Sunflower said, trying to regroup the plants._

 _A horde of plants were retreating, going into Penny, the time traveling R.V._

" _Buckle your seatbelts! WOOHOO" Crazy Dave said as Penny traveled into plant territory._

 _The zombies were shouting in victory._

" _BRAAAAINZ!" Said a Browncoat, who lost a leg and an arm from helping defend._

" _Good job Soldiers, you all did well." Said Super Commando._

 _There were dead brethren, zombie families were torn when they found out a family member died in the war. Nevertheless, they were all honored for protecting Zomburbia. All zombies met up and honored the dead. They gave their life so that Zomburbia will continue to thrive and live on._

" _It appears that my zombies have done it again!" Zomboss said, with a huge grin on his face._

" _Victory is ours, and forever it will stay like that! We are even building a base on the moon! What use is the sun if we're zombies? Only those pesky weeds need them." Zomboss said to a group of zombies._

 _The plants weren't going to attack Zomburbia for a while now. A lot of plants died in the past year. But they always kept moving on._

" _Next stop, the Backyard!" Crazy Dave chimed._

 _The Backyard was a safe house for humans and plants. No zombies were inhabited there as they mostly stayed in Zomburbia._


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to the Backyard

_**Author's Note: In the first part of this chapter I introduce the plant characters, something I should've done in the first chapter, better late than never. The other parts include War Violence.**_

 _It was soon going to be Spring soon. Spring is the time of year where all the plants pollinate (except sprouts and growing children) to make more plants to help out in the battle. Spring is when plants get quite a bit powerful due to the sun being out and about more. Summer is where they really shine. Nevertheless, plants were finding pollinating buddies for the "Spring Pollination" as Crazy Dave called it._

 _The plants got off Penny and looked around in the Backyard. A Metal Petal was rushing a disabled Fire Chomper to the Emergency Sunflower room. His leg was busted and pierced through during the retreat. If Metal Petal wasn't here, the Fire Chomper would've died or have been captured and tortured._

" _Guys, this is an emergency! This poor Fire Chomper is disabled; his legs were shot during the retreat. There aren't many Chompers after today." Metal Petal quickly chirped, putting the Fire Chomper on the table._

 _There were five Sunflowers in that room. There were only six known Sunflowers existing. The others died; the Sunflower race was almost extinct. These six Sunflowers are: Metal Petal, Sun Pharaoh, Shadow Flower, Sunflower, Mystic Flower, and Fire Flower. These were the only six Sunflowers known to be alive._

 _Mystic Flower has seen it all, from the victories to the deaths of plants, she has managed to survive for a long time._

 _The Peashooters flooded out of Penny and into the Backyard. There were 7 Peashooters. These Peashooters consisted of: Peashooter, Law Pea, Agent Pea, Ice Pea, Repeater, Sky Shooter, and the Pod Father. The Pod Father was the oldest peashooter there. He was placed into the support department, supporting Peashooters from above. He imagines his to have a Podfia against the zombies someday._

 _All the Cacti stepped out. The Cacti were the elite snipers of the plant team. Deadly at any range, especially the Camo Cactus, an expert at long ranged killing. 10 cacti were alive and well. These 7 Cacti are: Cactus, Camo Cactus, Jade Cactus, Fire Cactus, Chocolate Cactus, Toxic Cactus, and Electric Cactus._

 _3 Chompers decided to crawl out. The three Chompers were: Chomper, Hot Rod Chomper, Count Chompula, and Swamp Thing. The fourth Chomper was Fire Chomper, who was currently being taken care of by the Sunflowers._

 _(1 year earlier)_

 _Repeater's training went well. He was 17, still considered a child. Nevertheless, he trained and trained. He became a great L.E.A.F agent. This was the L.E.A.F base in Cactus Canyon. The zombies have attacked here but failed and forgot about this place. Well, that was the case for a while._

" _You guys ready? Building a gravestone will alert all plants in the vicinity. They will attack us but we will have to push on until we get to that L.E.A.F base." Said the Sky Trooper._

 _The doors opened, and the zombies flooded out of the Zomboss blimp._

" _FOR ZOMBURBIA!" The zombies shouted._

 _The Sky Trooper fiercely led the zombies into battle. Stopping at nothing to destroy the only known L.E.A.F base, the zombies rushed towards a garden while the Engineers built the teleports, letting in more and more zombies. Browncoats swarmed through the teleporter, running towards the garden. They destroyed the garden and built a tombstone, then continued their onslaught to the next garden. Some Chompers came out to stop them, but to no avail did it work. They all fell to the ground like flies. The zombies came prepared; the Engineers took their sonic grenades and threw them at incoming plants. A cactus was picking off some zombies when a Foot Soldier spotted it. He took a good look at the Cactus and launched his ZPG at it, instantly killing the Cactus._

" _Great job, you will all get a brain celebration if you succeed!" Zomboss chirped._

 _The zombies were closing in on the L.E.A.F base. It was under a golf hole, so they decided to play golf with an explosive gold ball that would obliterate the base. L.E.A.F agents were notified and had to retreat, others stayed and fought. If that base was blown up all their Intel would be gone, if that happened the plants and L.E.A.F would suffer a humongous loss. The gold bomb was nearly in the hole, and Repeater had to retreat. They used the emergency exits to get out of there. Seconds after they left the base a huge explosion could be seen at the base. All their Intel at that base was gone. The zombies celebrated their victory by dancing around and having a good time._

" _WE DID IT, WE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Sky Trooper chimed, excited for the brain buffet waiting for him._

 _The Cactus Canyon L.E.A.F base was gone._

 _Back in the town square the plants got ready. Mystic Flower was using the Solar Flare Beam, something she only knew how to use. The day was hot enough, allowing her to absorb the energy of the sun and use it as a powerful weapon._

" _Is everyone in position?" Law Pea said, whilst getting into his Pea Gatling form._

" _I'm ready." Camo Cactus fierily replied._

" _I see them, they're heading in hot." Peashooter informed._

" _Alright, you know what to do." Law Pea replied._

" _Here they come." Camo Cactus shouted._

 _All the plants started to fire at the zombies, taking out a lot of them. A Toxic Pea was using Hyper, moving around super quickly and evading the zombies. The plants thought they succeeded, until another horde of zombies came in. Forcing them to retreat as they took over the garden, the spots the plants were rooted at all were destroyed. Toxic Pea retreated to one of the platforms and was crushed under all the rubble._

" _F-f-f-o-o-o-o-r, S-u-u-b-b-u-u-r-r-i-a-a." were his last words before he died._

 _The plants were defeated and this part of Suburbia was taken by the zombies._

 _ **Author's Note: This is so far my longest chapter, totaling at 1,002 words excluding this note. I hope you have enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - New Plants New Plans

_(Back to the present)_

 _It was time for new troops. Too many plants were dying and failing their mission. Not even being able to touch the tombstones. Crazy Dave decided it was time to get Citron, the futuristic bounty hunter, and his side kick, Future Cactus. Citron could transform into a ball, getting right into the battle. He can take a beating with his Peel Shield. Crazy Dave also went into the past to pick up a sorcerer. Her name was Rose. She could goatify zombies and trap them in time itself with her Time Snare ability. Since she was a sorcerer she could summon teleporters and Crystal Guardians. Crazy Dave also contacted Kernel Corn. He was hungry for war after he heard his home was taken over. What he lacks in sense, of humor he makes up for with attitude, and dual Cob Busters._

 _Crazy Dave also came up with a new plant race, the Weeds. They were determined to defeat zombies; they could walk around and shoot seeds. However this race came with a price, hardly having any personality. They were mean and messed with each other, but they would get the job done. They didn't feel any emotions so if one of them died they wouldn't care and just move on. They weren't invited to anything really, except taking over Zomburbia due to them being carless._

 _(A Month Later)_

 _It was Spring, and it was time to pollinate. All the plants got together with their pollinate buddies and went off. They would take a week to finish. Peashooter's pollination buddy was Fire Flower. Chompers kind of just grew and didn't have to pollinate for whatever reason. They just spat out seeds in Spring and then just mess around. This week the new plants were coming, the Kernel Corns consisted of: Kernel Corn, BBQ, Mob Cob, Dumpster Corn, and Pops Corn. Dumpster Corn was the toxic Kernel Corn. He loves to Dumpster Dive and always smells like garbage. The over Kernel Corns eventually grew to it. The Citrons were: Citron, Toxic Citron, Frozen Citron, Iron Citron, and Electro Citron. The Roses were: Rose, Druid Rose, Fire Rose, and Ice Rose. They all arrived and were greeted by Penny. These plants didn't pollinate for whatever reason and just have seeds in Spring._

" _Welcome new plants. My name is Penny, and how was your travel?" Penny asked_

" _It was nice."_

" _Remind me to not travel back in time."_

" _Traveling to the future was easy." The plants all replied._

" _Well, User Dave is in his house, the one under the huge tree." Penny pointed out._

" _Thank you for your help, Penny. We will be on our way to see Crazy Dave." Kernel Corn replied._

 _The plants approached the strange house. Wondering how they would get up there until they found a ladder. A really tall ladder going up the house and onto the front of it, the plants knocked on the door and were greeted by Crazy Dave who had a friendly smile on._

" _Hey guys, I'm Crazy Dave, and I'm CRAAAAAZZZZY!" Crazy Dave said, full of excitement._

" _Hello Crazy Dave, may we come in?" Rose asked politely._

" _Sure thing!" Crazy Dave replied._

 _Crazy Dave let all the plants in and sat them down._

" _I have a Castle for Rose and her rosy friends, Kernel has a farmhouse, and Citron and his future pals have a huge orange in the sky from the future! You can also be there Future Cactus!"_

" _Yippee! This is the dream life, Citron!" Future Cactus chimed._

" _Yep, and it's all ours!" Citron beamed._

" _Well plants, settle into your new homes! We'll call you up if there are any announcements, or post them on PeaBook!" Crazy Dave exclaimed._

 _ **PeaBook Status Update**_

 _ **CrazyDave1:**_ _ **We got our new troops, and they're CRAAAAZZZY!**_

 _Citron and the new plants saw the status update and replied with_

 _ **PeeledBall:**_ _ **I'm awesome.**_

 _ **Rose:**_ _ **how do i use this thing im talking to it but its not doing anything**_

 _ **FutureSpikes**_ _ **: Crazy indeed!**_

 _In Zomburbia everything was under control, no plant attacks for a while. Zomboss took this opportunity to make new zombie heroes. He started by giving imps weapons, and the Mechs. They were perfect for using the Mechs. Zomboss also put together a new zombie. His name was Super Brainz. Super Brainz always thought he was in a movie for some reason. He acted in strange ways and hid his identity, only revealing it to the other Super Brainz and Zomboss. He was powerful indeed; his fists would take care of any weed brain. His Super Ultra Ball would lock onto plants and pack a powerful explosion. Captain Deadbeard was found on a ship, frozen solid on the shores of Zomburbia. Zomboss took him and his other pals and made them useful. He might be crusty, but he knows how to handle a sniper. His Parrot Pal, Jackson, would spy on plants and report back to Zomboss or Captain Deadbeard. He could drop explosions and shoot plants from above. He replaced the Zombot Drone so the Engineer could focus more on matching the Peashooter's Pea Gatling. Jackson and friends would counter the Garlic Drones. The plants sure as hell wouldn't stand a chance. The Imp was a crazy one; he joined up with other Imps for their daycare when they weren't fighting plants. When they were they would dodge the plants via But Blasters. They didn't think of it as war, just as a fun game they could play. Although Imps were scared of plants, their Z-Mechs would take care of them during daycare. The Imps always were with the Yeti, who packed an amazing lunch. They would trade lunches with the yeti all the time._

" _Brainz!" was really all the Imps said. They loved brains and desired having it. Every day they needed their Brainz Shake to be happy._

 _(One Week Later)_

 _The pollinations were done. Sprouts were growing and needed care. Which Crazy Dave stayed back until they grew into child plants. Penny took the plants to various places following Dave's orders._

" _New plants? Awesome!" Peashooter said, full of excitement._

" _We are here to assist you in the fight for Suburbia. And we will defend for as long as we need to." Kernel Corn said._

" _Perfect, we will be able to take the Graveyards!" Replied Camo Cactus._

" _User Dave says we should go and disrupt the zombie graduation. It involves toilet paper. But be warned, reports of new zombies have been given. Watch your steps and everyone should be fine. The graduation will take place in a month. Giving us plenty of time to train." Penny Said._

" _We'll be ready Penny." Kernel Corn said._


	6. Chapter 6 Open The Door Get On The Floor

_**Warning: This chapter contains war violence & language.**_

 _The next month was all about training. The shooting range was always occupied. Everyone had their role and knew it. Peashooters were going to rush in with Chili Bean bombs and then retreat back to cover. Cacti were going to snipe at the back. The Sunflowers would be at the backbone of the team, healing and providing support on the go. Chompers would stay close to Sunflowers and not stray too far. Kernel Corns were the ones who would really assault. With their Shuck Shot they would be able to take out anything, and do heavy damage to Mechs. Roses were supportive, not going too close and providing support for the plants via goatify & time snare. Citron was full out assault with his heavy weapon and shields. _

_A month passed and the plants were ready._

 _The Pod Father got into his support ship and looked at the battle from space. Penny drove the plants to the part of Zomburbia_

" _Here we are, at one of our old areas." Sunflower said._

" _Yup, this is going to be one hell of a fight, but I know we can do it." Agent Pea chimed._

" _Ready for deployment, on your mark plants." Penny said._

" _Ready, let's do this." Camo Cactus replied, with bravery._

" _Deploying, go, go, go!" Penny shouted._

" _Everyone, remember your roles. Be careful too." Kernel said._

 _The wall had rocket bots on it; there were some holes in the wall that could be broken._

" _Get the rocket bots out of the way, and then move!" Kernel said._

 _Meanwhile Zomboss was closely watching the security camera._

" _Argh, those pesky plants, thank you for alerting me, Jackson." Zomboss said._

 _The zombies gathered around to defend, including the new zombie heroes._

" _Don't let those bastards take down our graduation, KILL THEM!" Zomboss shouted._

 _The plants took care of the rocket bots, Kernel called in his Butterhawk to obliterate the front gate plants spewed through it._

" _Alright, remember guys, chili beans away." Law Pea said._

" _Got it, and then take cover." Agent Pea replied._

 _The Peashooters rushed into the tombstone, throwing out their Chili Bean Bombs and then running away. Cherry Bomb Strikes were also being used by Pod Father._

" _I'm going to summon the teleporter and guardian crystals." Rose said in a firm voice._

" _Good, Citron and the other Corns will go for the tombstone and eliminate zombies." Kernel replied._

 _Rose summoned the teleporter as the other roses summoned guardian crystals. Weeds were sprouting up and attacking lone zombies. ZPGs were being fired at plants, Ice Pea got injured real badly, but fortunately Sunflower was there to aid him._

" _I have that asshole that fired at Ice Pea in my sights. Give me a second; he's going to be headless very quick." Camo Cactus said to Sunflower._

" _Great shot Camo Cactus; I have a Scientist approaching Mystic Flower. He can kill her off very easily due to her not expecting anyone." Future Cactus said she then fired two piercing shots at the chemist. Right in the arm and through his leg he crawled away and hid._

" _Good, you're getting good at sniping." Camo Cactus commented._

" _Why thank you." Future Cactus chimed._

 _The Citrons and the Kernel Corns destroyed the tombstone. They turned it into a garden and quickly lead the other plants to the second graveyard. They killed off any stray zombies that happened to not retreat to the tomb._

" _Wow, it actually happened!" Peashooter beamed._

" _Teamwork, that's what made it happen." Kernel Corn said._

 _They continued to rinse and repeat what they did, until they were at the final tombstone before the graduation. Zomboss called in the new zombies heroes. They all popped out. Deadbeard was sniping from a great position, thus making it hard for anyone to kill him._

 _Fire Cactus was sniping until she was hit in the face with huge coins. She screamed in pain while crying for someone to help her. Deadbeard took one last shot and finished her off._

" _Plants, we lost Fire Cactus. I heard it all via her communicator." Penny said._

" _NO! Not Fire Cactus!" Cactus cried out._

" _Cactus, it's alright." Mystic Flower said._

 _The Mechs were back, but inhabited with little imps. Super Brainz was also there, with his League._

" _What the hell?" Kernel Said._

" _What is it?" Peashooter questioned, worried._

" _There are new zombies. And it doesn't look good." Kernel replied._

" _Don't worry, I got these stupid Mechs. I was a bounty hunter and I always hunted them." Citron said._

 _Citron ran over to some Mechs and EMPeached them making them vulnerable. All the plants fired at them. The Z-Mechs made the Imp eject while the Mechs flew back to Z-Tech Factories to repair themselves._

" _Hell yeah, those motherfuckin' Mechs are down, but there are Imps and some sort of Super Hero?" Kernel Barked._

" _Don't worry, the cacti crew has this!" Cactus said._

 _They slowly picked off the Super Brainz. Due to them being close ranged they shot Super Ultra Balls at plants further away, putting them in huge danger, one of the, hit Agent Pea straight in the face. Metal Petal went back to Penny and put him there until further notice, she stayed by his side the entire time. The plants eventually defeated the zombies there._

" _You fools! This is where the graduation is going to take place. DON'T LET THEM RUIN OUR PARTY!" Zomboss cried out._

 _Foot Soldiers were guarding some entrances and were disposed quickly of, but they did some damage to some plants. Chocolate Cactus was seriously wounded. Mystic Flower kept aiding him; he was wounded so badly he fainted._

" _You ready?" Law Pea said._

" _Yup." Peashooter responded._

 _The Peashooters rushed out, destroying statues and chains around the graduation area. They had a little bit of time to get the hell out of there before the entire buildings would fall down. Any unfortunate zombies would be crushed. Some managed to escape but barely. They all returned with some wound. After the buildings fell, the sun shined through, meaning the plants took this part of Suburbia._

" _One down, a lot to go." Kernel said._

 _A lot of the plants went back to the Backyard. Others stayed at that part of Suburbia. They all met up in the evening and celebrated. They were moving into this part of Suburbia for now._

" _Chocolate Cactus, are you alright?" Mystic Flower questioned as Chocolate Cactus woke up._

" _It still hurts." Chocolate Cactus squealed._

" _Hang in there, you'll be fine." Mystic Flower said._

 _The sprouts were starting to grow up into children. They could run around without being in their pots. The plants had some of their courage back._

 _ **Author's Note: This'll be the last chapter I can squeeze in here today and for a while. I hope you guys have really enjoyed. Inspiration comes from Timeman and his Time Snare story. Some elements from that port over to here, but anyways, thank you for reading and supporting my story. It just hit 50 views! All thanks to you guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Chomp Town Escort

**Warning: War violence and language**

 _(1 Year Earlier)_

 _Location Status:_

 _Chomp Town_

 _Year: ERROR_DISPLAY_DATE_

 _Law Pea was in Suburbia. Taking a break from all the zombie fights as that wouldn't be happening for a while. He already trained so he was taking a stroll with Agent Pea._

" _So, what's this secret organization? I thought ye worked for L.E.A.F for all of ye Agent business this entire time." Law Pea questioned, with his Western Accent_

" _It's called secret for a reason." Agent Pea chuckled._

" _We're approaching Chomp Town soon." Law Pea informed._

" _Nice, I've always wanted to see what those Chompers have been doing." Agent Pea commented._

" _Bizarre creatures, but they're always fun to have around." Law Pea said_

 _The two plants walked towards the location of Chomp Town. It wasn't too far of a walk._

" _We're almost there." Law Pea said_

" _Great, I can't wait to feed the Chompers." Agent Pea replied, commenting on their peculiar behavior_

" _Whatever the hell you have they'll be sure to gobble it up!" Law Pea joked_

 _The two plants walked into Chomp Town. They definitely didn't expect what was going to happen._

" _Ha, that statue always gets me." Agent Pea said, referring to the statue of Crazy Dave riding a Chomper_

" _Hey look, some Chompers. Let's go feed them." Law Pea said_

" _If you want to feed them, otherwise I'm staying away." Agent Pea replied_

" _WATCH OUT!" Law Pea cried, as he dodged a ZPG_

 _Zombies were everywhere, trying to vanquish Chompers; their most feared plant._

" _I'm going to call L.E.A.F! They're attacking the Chompers. Hold them off for now." Agent Pea said, while quickly ringing L.E.A.F HQ._

" _Those damn varmints!" Law Pea thought, while blasting zombies with his Six Shooter._

 _Agent Pea was ringing L.E.A.F HQ, they eventually responded only to hear Agent Pea's voice, requesting units._

 _Minutes later plants were seen heading towards Chomp Town; these plants were the Top Agents._

" _Thank god they're here; we can't do this on our own." Agent Pea alleged, while blasting a Camo Ranger in the head with his suppressed peas._

" _Foolish plants, these stupid creatures shall die at my hands! And then we shall capture these agents!" A Marine Biologist plotted._

 _The Engineers rushed in with their sonic grenades & mines. They started rushing towards any Chompers in the vicinity, blasting them with their powerful equipment._

" _We have to protect these poor Chompers." A Berry Flower said, while shooting some zombies with her Berry Blast._

" _Protect and serve. It's what I do best." Law Pea said, while tipping his hat._

 _The plant's new objective was to protect the Chompers and retreat them out of Chomp Town._

" _C'mon here little Chomper, Chomper!" Law Pea said, while whistling at them_

 _Soon a herd of Chompers came out and went to Law Pea, expecting something they could chomp on._

" _Ah fine, here's some gumballs." Law Pea said, while tossing them in the air._

 _The Chompers fought over them until they were all gone._

" _It's time to get a move on." Berry Flower said._

" _Okie dokie missy." Law Pea said_

 _The plants were escorting the Chompers into the main streets; there the zombies would go through a challenge trying to kill them off._

" _Be on your lookout, we can be ambushed any second." Agent Pea warned_

" _There's a horde of zombies up ahead, they know our plan." Berry Flower believed_

" _Well shit, we're just gonna have to fight through this one." Law Pea responded_

 _The Peashooters rushed up with hyper, catching some zombies off guard and easily taking care of them, while some Chemists were surrounding the area, keeping clear of any "smarty" plants._

" _I see some Chemists down below, be careful as they might catch us." Agent Pea advised._

 _Agent Pea used his suppressed shots on some zombies strayed away, and some others that weren't paying attention. A Foot Soldier spotted him and flung a ZPG over at him, Agent Pea dodged it and used his Chili Bean bomb to take out some unaware zombies._

" _That's a lot of them down, now push forward!" Agent Pea yelled_

 _The plants started to push forwards, killing any zombies in the path._

" _Final stretch, we're almost there." Law Pea informed_

 _The plants succeeded at their mission; escorting the Chompers to safety, for now. This was just phase one._

 _(Present Day)_

 _Location Status:_

 _Tiny Bits of Suburbia_

 _Date: Classified_

 _Time: 8:23 AM_

 _The sprouts were growing into children very quickly; it was a cool Spring morning. The birds were singing even singing, showing the true beauty of Suburbia._

" _Camo Cactus, please take a quick look around the area. Arm some potato mines just in case." Peashooter firmly said_

" _Alright, I'll be back ASAP." Camo Cactus responded_

" _Hey Tough-Nut, I have a favour to ask of you." Citron said_

" _What is it Citron?" Peashooter asked_

" _Well, I recommend you take your friends with you, I need you to hunt some Z-Mechs for me." Citron said_

" _Ok, I'll do it." Peashooter replied_

" _I know you can tough nut! And this will be a good training opportunity. If you have any trouble at all, please contact me." Citron said_

" _Alright, I will keep that in mind." Peashooter responded_

 _Peashooter went out to find his mates. He went and got Sunflower, Mystic Flower, and Law Pea. Shortly after grouping with his bounty hunting team they went out far and hunted for some Mechs._

" _We're getting close to zombie inhabited area. Know what you're doing." Peashooter firmly said._

" _I got these darn varmints, they ain't gonna stand a chance." Law Pea said, full of courage_

" _Teamwork is the key, like what you said." Peashooter said_

" _Yup, a very valuable asset." Law Pea replied_

" _I see one up ahead." Peashooter whispered, trying to not get spotted_

" _We have to destroy two, correct?" Law Pea asked_

" _Yup, we have to make sure they don't get away." Peashooter confirmed, with a fierce look in his eyes_

 _The team rushed into the Z-Mech, Peashooter distracted it while Mystic Flower charged up her shots for a powerful punch. The Z-Mech tried to eject the imp but was too late and exploded._

" _Ha-ha, one down, one more to go!" Law Pea cheered_

 _The team ran into the other Mech that needed to be hunted, with their same strategy they easily destroyed it._

" _We did it, time to return to Citron." Peashooter cheered._

 _The team returned to Citron, gaining the bounty reward: 5 diamonds, something very expensive and valuable. This would help them later on, as a merchant of sorts could sell them stuff._

" _Woo-hoo, we scored big!" Peashooter applauded_

 _The plants were getting stronger, training a lot each day from their new "coaches."_

 _ **Author's Note: We broke 50 views, 100, and now 150! We are currently at 170 views, 1 follow, and 1 review. I appreciate you guys so much for reading and overall enjoying. Expect a lot more chapters to flood in on the weekends. Read on!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wand of Sweet Spells

_Peashooter's Perspective_

 _The alarm was going off,_

 _"Why the hell do I have to get up?" I thought to myself, before standing up. I was going to go meet with camo cactus and Sunflower this morning. But then suddenly, something rose out of the ground. It looked like a statue of a goat?_

 _"Now someone is just trolling." I said to myself, before quickly hurrying over to my friends._

 _"Hey guys!" I chirped._

 _"Hey Peashooter, what took you so long?" Camo cactus questioned me, with a puzzled look. "You were supposed to be here earlier."_

 _"I prefer sleeping." I said, rolling my eyes._

 _"Well good morning Peashooter!" Sunflower chimed at me._

 _"Thanks Sunflower." I said._

 _But just then I got a transmission from Rose, stating that there was an emergency._

 _"Guys, did you hear the transmission?" I inquired._

 _"Yeah, let's go see what she needs." Camo Cactus replied._

 _We all then scurried along to Rose's castle. We used one of the powerful orbs a zombie dropped while he died to teleport to her castle. We then saw here there, looking completely shocked._

 _"My wand has gone missing!" She cried out._

 _"Can you track where it's gone?" I questioned._

 _"Yes, but I need you guys to hunt it down, I can't do anything without my wand!" Rose cried out._

 _"On it." I firmly said, before taking the group to Sandy Sands._

 _It took a while before we tracked down the wand. Sandy Sands was the place guilty of having the wand. We had to lure the thing out that had the wand._

 _"Place the bait, a taco will do the trick! Everyone loves tacos!" Crazy Dave said through Penny._

 _I placed the bait, a horde of zombies came rushing out soon after._

 _"Get in your positions everyone." Camo Cactus said._

 _There were the 4 of us. Camo Cactus, Sunflower, Kernel Corn, and I. We waited for the beast to come out._

 _The horde was getting closer. Brainz, Braaainz? BRAAAAINZ! I heard before a group of browncoats attacked._

 _"Not today you moronic zombies!" I heard Camo Cactus shout before shooting a browncoat's head off._

 _I went into my gatling, killing all zombies nearing towards the taco. Sunflower stayed next to me. Kernel Corn was watching the stairs. This was the first horde, suddenly some gargantuars and stronger zombies arose from the ground. The taco sure as hell smells delicious._

 _"We have Gargantuars approaching! Watch yourselves." Penny said via transmission._

 _"Got it." I replied back._

 _Sunflower entered her Solar Flare Beam, she hit the Gargantuars with it. This angered them and caused them to run towards us in a fit of rage. As they were they were trying to keep it away from their faces as they tried to block it with their hands. Their hands were burning hot. Hotter than lava. They ran faster and faster, roaring in pain. One of them died due to the intensity._

 _"One down two more to go." Camo Cactus said._

 _Sunflower used all her solar energy, before recollecting some from the sun. This made her vulnerable for a while._

 _"Sunflower is recharging." I shouted to the others._

 _Kernel Corn used a shuck shot on one of the Gargantuars, due to him not expecting this the Gargantuar fell down back to rest after having a hole in its eye._

 _"One more to go." Kernel Corn barked._

 _I went in and hypered towards the last Gargantuar before shoving a Chili Bean Bomb down his throat. He looked at his stomach before glancing back at me, he knew he was dead so he just stood there, waiting for it to happen. It exploded sending tons of his body parts flying._

 _The Taco becomes greasy._

 _"No more zombies huh?" I said, before seeing the table where the bait is move._

 _"It's here." Rose transmitted._

 _Just then the zombie jumped up from underground. It was a Sasquatch. After it ate the taco it slowly turned towards us. He looked angry. He started launching fireballs at us, I barely dodged one of them._

 _"It's here." I shouted, I saw the wand in it's hand before he put it in his hat. Running away from us. We had to get that damned wand back._

 _"After him!" Kernel Corn barked, before calling in a Butter Barrage._

 _"This is going to be one hell of a fight." I thought to myself, before launching some peas at the Sasquatch._

 _Sasquatch was hungry, he conjured healing burgers to assist him._

 _"Get rid of those burgers, that'll just make him more powerful." Rose said_

 _"Don't let this bastard eat those burgers!" I said, before rushing off to destroy them._

 _Camo Cactus stayed in his position, sniping reinforcements heading our way._

 _We destroyed all of the burgers._

 _"Grow a garden, and fast!" Rose shouted. "Everyone needs to be in the garden if they want to live."_

 _"Guys, over here!" Sunflower said, she had found an empty patch where we all growed a garden._

 _The garden had a force field around it, making it hard for zombies to get in._

 _Hunger Pang's Inferno_

 _Sasquatch rose from the ground, destroying our garden. We all went after him again and repeated the process, before killing him and getting the wand back._

 _"We did it!" I shouted._

 _"Yup, we did it as a team." Kernel Corn said._

 _We all returned back to Rose, giving her wand back._

 _We left her castle and came home. But to something we didn't expect. Goats were everywhere, attacking plants left and right._

 _"Goats? When did this happen?" I shouted._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Feastivus Raid

**Author's Note: Sweet mother of god, we've broken 1,440 views! Last time I was writing this it was at 735... I've kind of hit a writer's block in both of my stories as well as catch a sickness and get caught up with life. I'm so sorry, I'm editing videos and shifting focus on something very important as well as school work. Sorry if there are mistakes, I edited this on my laptop and phone so if some bits are spelled wrong don't kill me! Shadows will be getting an awesome plot so stay tuned!**

 _All the plants retreated except for Peashooter, Sunflower, Kernel Corn, and Agent Pea._

 _"I'm sorry guys, but close range battles isn't my thing." Camo Cactus said._

 _"That's reasonable, after all you're a long ranged specialist." Peashooter replied._

 _The plants were trying to fend off the goats for as long as possible, but they just kept on coming. More and more started to show up to the goat party._

 _"It appears that wasn't my wand, I left it on my sink! Sorry!" Rose apologized, "I was tracking the Wand of Sweet Spells, it appears that Baron Von Bats had it and gave it to Sasquatch."_

 _"So we did that mission only to be sabotaged by goats?" Peashooter replied._

 _"Not on purpose." Rose quickly said. Peashooter started to face palm with his leaves._

 _"How do you track wands?" Sunflower asked._

 _"With my magical mirror!" Rose boasted._

 _"How the hell do we stop this invasion?" Agent Pea inquired._

 _"I'm currently looking into my chrylphil crystal sphere." Rose acknowledged, "There seems to be gateways opening rifts to the World of Goats, you must weaken these statues and close the rifts."_

 _"Okay, so we'll close these rifts." Peashooter moaned._

 _The crew closed the rifts, but one remained open._

 _"Uh, what the hell Is that?" Agent Pea shouted with fear._

 _"One big fucking goat." Peashooter zipped back._

 _"Oh my, you've found the Goat-Gantuar, the leader of the goats." Rose informed._

 _"This day just get better and better." Said Peashooter._

 _"Don't worry Peashooter, if we work as a team we can defeat it!" Sunflower encouraged._

 _Everyone got ready, Agent Pea rooted into gattling form, Sunflower harnessed the energy of the sun, turning it into a green solar flare beam, and Peashooter distracted the goat._

 _"Over here you oversized imbecile!" Cried out Peashooter, just then the goat was furious with rage and chased Peashooter._

 _"ATTACK!" Shouted Agent Pea, shooting out peas rapidly._

 _The goat's head was on fire, but it was this sort of blue fire._

 _"YOU MAY BE BIG BUT YOUR BRAIN IS TINY!" Peashooter shouted as the Goat fell to the ground, cowering away, and getting sucked back into his rift as it closed._

 _"Woot! We got all the goats out of here!" Sunflower cried out._

 _"Ahm, Rose, you got A LOT of explaining to do." Peashooter said._

 _(So basically I missed writing a feastivus chapter due to Christmas stuff and I would like to write one, as you can tell I didn't like the goat part a lot.)_

 _ **1 Month Later**_

 _"The snow is so beautiful!" Sunflower beamed._

 _"Yeah, but it's freezing, at least everyone gets presents." Peashooter replied._

" _Presents isn't the Feastivus spirit, silly!" Sunflower giggled._

" _Yeah, tacos are!" Crazy Dave shouted._

" _It isn't taco Tuesday yet Dave." Kernel said, trying to hide his smile._

" _Zombies don't attack this month, well usually anyway," Agent Pea informed "I guess they have undead loves too."_

" _I swear if you jinx us, I'll hang ya!" Law Pea joked, the both died of laughter._

" _I'll turn you in to the PBI!" Agent Pea roared back._

 _It was beautiful, lights were everywhere, songs and laughter could be heard. Children playing in the snow._

 _ **Zomburbia**_

" _Alright fools, here's the plan!" Zombies screeched "We ambush them, they won't be ready for this. We take the main defenses down and bust in there with the Gargatuars and robots! We destroy the RV and take some plants hostage."_

" _Sir Yes Brains!" The zombies shouted out._

" _The well, what are you waiting for? Go get those fungus infested fools!" Zomboss demanded._

 _The hordes began their journey to the plants, the raid had officially began. General Supremo and Sky Trooper were in charge, both could tear down any plant or zombie foolish enough to challenge them. The zombies were nearing plant territory, they had to fly in and deploy themselves due to the length way to both sides. There were some Coconut Cannons a top a fortified wall, ready to blast. Fortunately they were sleeping after being assured there would be no attacks._

 _A group of zombies known as the spies snuck in, the rest were going by foot. They provided Intel via their Z-Tech Z-Communicators. These zombies were elite and highly trained at being stealthy. They were legendary assassins ready to kill at anytime. They set targets over their communicators and went back to base. The rest were just coming in._

 _ **Plant Central**_

" _In the future, there is no snow!" Citron exclaimed, teasing that he was from the future._

" _Yeah right, that's like saying there is no such thing as butter!" Camo Cactus replied._

" _Butter fetish?" Citron teased._

" _Future fetish?" Camo Cactus teased back._

" _Man, I sure love doing nothing." Peashooter said._

" _Technically you aren't doing anything." Future Cactus educated._

" _And technically you're a nerd." Peashooter replied back._

" _Thanks, comments are always welcome." Future Cactus giggled back._

 _Just then a loud thud could be heard. The wall had been breached._

" _WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Penny shouted._


	10. Chapter 10 - Liberation

_**Warning: War Violence and Language will be used in this chapter.**_

 _The wall used to keep the zombies out was broken, the coconut canons were captured, and the plants were caught off guard. All hell had just broken loose._

" _MUHAHAHA, PERFECT! NOW DO AS I SAID. AND ALONG THE WAY, MURDER THE PLANTS!" Zomboss screeched at the top of his lungs._

 _The Gargantuars came flooding in the gates, throwing imps and various zombies everywhere. Some Prototype Zombie Robots also joined the fun._

" _Leave us, ALONE!" Camo Cactus cried out, before blasting various zombies heads off._

 _Captain Deadbeard appeared a top a floating platform that even had cover, he was so high in the air that it was hard to even get him. Deadbeard peered down with an evil grin on his face. Cowardly plants wouldn't be able to hide from him!_

" _Ye damn fools, I will watch ye perish from a top here." Deadbeard though to himself as he shot some unsuspecting plants from above._

" _AAHH! IT HURTS!" Cried out a Cold Snapdragon._

 _The coin fired off nested inside the Snapdragon's head, before perishing._

 _The imps were released, these uncontrollable creatures caused chaos everywhere, their bullets being little hot lasers fired off in quick successions._

 _A league of Super Brainz fell from the sky, ready to knock any plant into a nearby wall, or simply use their beams to pierce through the heads of weeds._

 _The rest of the zombies flooded into Plant Central, destroying buildings and plants._

" _We need to get out of here!" Penny said, just before a huge laser pierced through Penny._

 _Above in the sky was Zomboss's blimp. Cone strikes came rushing out of the blimp, exploding on impact._

" _SHIT! WERE DONE FOR!" Law Pea shouted._

" _I'M NOT LOSING MY HOME AGAIN!" Peashooter cried out._

 _All the laughter turned into screams, before they faded away (god damn it auto correct stop ruining my words.)_

 _Plant Central was being destroyed, the buildings blown up by the various airships in the skies. It was time for reckoning._

" _HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Kernel Corn barked as his cover was being destroyed._

" _What the fuck is this? This is a nightmare come true." Citron whimpered._

" _We got injured! Calling all Sunflowers!" Sunflower shouted out._

" _These son of a bitches will pay, we will kill them all." Peashooter said._

 _ **Zomburbia**_

 _The Coconut Cannons were taken into the interrogation room._

 _Interrogation Suspect #1_

" _Hello you pile of shit. Tell us about any plans the plants have against the zombies." Supper Commando barked._

" _Go suck on a dick." Jeremy the Coconut Cannon said._

" _Oh for fucks sake just answer me and I'll make your death quick and painless." Super Commando replied._

" _I'd rather jump off a cliff and suffer the injuries rather than tell you ANYTHING." Jeremy spat._

" _Boys, bring out the hostage." Super Commando said, with a huge grin on his face._

" _Yes sir!"_

 _The zombies brought out a Cactus and started to drill inside of the Cactus while she screamed in pain._

" _Now will you talk?" Super Commando questioned._

" _No, fuck you!" Jeremy shouted out._

" _Poor choice, take them both to the torture chamber." Super Commando commanded._

" _Yez Zir!"_

 _The zombies dragged the two plants into the torture chamber while the Super Commando called for the next one._

" _Hello, you might want to save your energy. I'll just cause some physical pain on you, and then my friend over here will do experiments in the both of you. Sound fun?" The All Star stated._

 _The All Star began his painful methods. Firstly by stabbing the plants and sliding the knife down their skin before doing the same thing over. Then he pulled out the drill and drilled the Cactus's knees, and Jeremy's little feet. Thirdly after doing that for hours he handed them over to the Mad Chemist and he got to work. The Mad Chemist non surgically removed the Cactus's eyeball, both were still alive. Then the Mad Chemist started testing experiments on them. While this happened another Coconut Cannon, Jeremy's brother Jerry was taken in. The horrified look on his face was too much for Jeremy to handle. Eventually the Cactus died and Jeremy got his brain taken out, instantly killing him. The zombies were ruthless._

 _ **Plant Central**_

 _ **Status: Liberation In-Progress**_

 _Crazy Dave was luckily in the backyard during the events. He didn't get harmed at all, but because he was in the backyard the couldn't get to Penny._

" _Attention everyone! There's a floating platform and someone up there is sniping us, take it down!" Kernel Corn commanded._

 _The plants started to shoot the platform in unison, Deadbeard saw this as he shot a few plants shooting him and retreated._

" _Good, that fucking cunt is gone." Peashooter said._

" _But not the horde!" A Winter Melon cried out as he barely dodged a ZPG._

" _We're out numbered largely, we can't thwart all of these zombies. We need to leave!" Future Cactus shouted._

 _Just them imps started flooding in where the plants where all grouped up. They pulled out their gravity defying grenades and threw them. Plants caught in the grenades screamed for help, but they knew that there was no surviving a gravity grenade. All they can do is float and await their fait._

" _Take out those imps! We can't lose more plants!" Peashooter shouted as he just barely dodged crossfire._

 _The imps started to shoot the trapped plants and then initiated their impkata. They spin around on the ground like a top. But at the same time constantly shooting in al directions._

 _As this happened a mech fell from the sky, and a Scallywag imp crawled inside of it. He then started deploying bombs everywhere. It was like a Captain Deadbeard in a mech!_

" _TAKE COVER!" Agent Pea screamed out._

" _No, I got something better!" Peashooter refused._

" _Don't make the same mistake Berry Shooter made." Agent Pea quietly replied, filled with sadness._

 _Just then Peashooter initiated hyper gaining the surprise on the mech. He jumped over it and be shot peas at it's exposed back._

" _You see why you repair stuff before battle?" Peashooter taunted as the imp went flying out of the exploding mech._

" _Soldier, that's just one down. How are we even going to take these them all out? We need to get out of here." Kernel replied._

 _Seconds later rainbows appeared striking down at the ground, and some rainbow unicorn looking plants came out._

 _The rainbows hit the blimp causing it to crash. But Zomboss wasn't a fool. He controlled it remotely back at base._

" _What he hell was that!?" Citron questioned._

" _Pure awesomeness, plus they just took the damned blimp down!" Peashooter replied._

 _The rainbow warriors teleported all over the place, confusing zombies unfortunate enough to get targeted. Gargantuars tried to stand their ground, but alas the rainbow warriors killed them._

" _REEETREEEEAT! MISSION FAIIILED!" General Supremo cried out as the zombies rushed to Zomburbia._

" _Shoot the bastards, kill those retreating imbeciles!" Peashooter screamed out._

 _Soon the zombies lucky enough to survive got back to Zomburbia, and were greeted by Zomboss's angry voice._

" _Well, the rainbow people saved us I guess. We owe em big time." Agent Pea said._

 _Unicorn Chomper emerged from the light and greeted the plants._

" _Sorry we were late. And you don't need to repay us. Just helpin' out." Unicorn Chomper said, "It's time we get going."_

 _The Unicorn Plants were teleported back to where they were, via rainbow._

" _Well then, that was unexpected." Law Pea chimed._

" _Since this place is half liberated, I think it's time we take back some more of Suburbia. As soon as Crazy Dave builds another R.V." Peashooter said._

 _The plants cheered on and launched fireworks._

 _The fireworks read: "Happy New Year!"_


	11. Chapter 11 - This is War!

_**Author's Note: Remember those characters at the beginning? That whole movie theater thing? Well, I decided that those events never happened, they didn't have much effect on the story at all. If I have time, I might re-write the earlier chapters. I'm also thinking of conjuring up this story but from the zombie perspective! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11!**_

" _We need to retaliate, and quick! Those bastards have liberated our place to stay!" Peashooter yelled out._

" _But we need to wait until Crazy Dave makes a new R.V," cactus replied, "The Podfather already contacted him."_

" _True, but we need to focus on areas to capture, we need to swarm them quickly," Peashooter responded, "I already have one place in mind."_

" _Perfect, now we just have to wait," Cactus said._

 _ **Two weeks pass**_

 _A flying R.V. landed where the plants were staying._

" _Is that what I think it is?" Peashooter cried out in amazement._

" _Yup, Tacos!" Crazy Dave shouted out, stepping out of the R.V._

" _Ahh, you really are crazy aren't ya?" Law Pea said._

" _We should send out a spy to get intel on the zombies," Cactus suggested._

" _Great idea, the more intel, the better," Agent Pea responded, "I'll go."_

 _ **Zomburbia**_

" _Well, we destroyed their little area but didn't kill them all," Dr. Zomboss screeched, "At least we hindered their progression in taking Zomburbia for themselves."_

" _I'm truly sorry boss, we were so close to annihilating them, but then these rainbows came from the sky," General Supremo informed._

" _Rainbows falling from the sky you say? I've heard of this before." Dr. Zomboss replied._

" _You've heard of them?" General Supremo inquired._

" _Yes, I have. We are finished here, go train up the foot soldiers for the next battle," Dr. Zomboss commanded._

" _Sir yes sir!" General Supremo yelled._

 _Dr. Zomboss sat back in his chair, looking at all his security camera feeds. He lived the good life as a ruler. He commanded an ever growing army of zombies that obey his every command. He loved seeing them torture and kill plants. It just made him cackle as he saw plants being slaughtered. It intrigued him that the plants kept on going._

 _Meanwhile, in Zomburbia, the zombies were running around fortifying their walls and improving their bots used to defend. The engineers created new bots frequently to surprise the plants with something new. Their favourite bot was Mr. Grumpy, who threw rocks at plants when they got near. The engineers of Zomburbia loved to strive with their creations._

 _The scientists enjoyed creating remedies and then testing it on plants. The chemist loves testing chemicals on plants to see how they affect them. They also dissect plants to learn more about them, often reporting to Zomboss on what they've learned. Since Zomboss is so busy, they would have to write lab reports and mail them to him._

 _The foot soldiers were lead fiercely by General Supremo, who never took no for an answer. He trained the soldiers hard to toughen them up. He taught them how to utilize each and every weapon, especially their deadly ZPG's. These brave soldiers were the front line fighters and defenders._

 _Zomboss switched his camera feed to Z-Tech Industries. Z-Tech Industries made Zombot suits and other weapons. Zomboss started looking at one camera, where his secret project was being worked on. The project was called Zombot 1,000. This one was extra special because it has the power to destroy the entire plant race._

" _Ed, do you hear me?" Zomboss quietly questioned over a walkie talkie._

" _Loud and clear, what is it, boss?" Ed, the mechanic, responded._

" _How's the project going?" Zomboss inquired, "The Zombot that can wipe out the plant race?"_

" _It's going great boss, it'll be finished in exactly three days," Ed informed._

" _Perfect, we'll have it in the Zombopolis base," Zomboss whispered._

" _Alright, talk to you later boss," Ed replied, "Bye."_

 _Agent Pea had been listening in on the conversation above in the vents. He just had to get a map on where this Zombopolis was and the base. Fortunately, Zomboss had to get up and say a speech in the central part of Zomburbia, but that didn't mean that Zomboss's lab wasn't secure. His room was only one of many rooms in the building. This is where the top scientists worked, they had to patrol around._

 _Agent Pea crawled out of the vent after Zomboss left. He started to go through files in drawers, going through lettered categories until he reached Z. He eventually found Zombopolis and a map of it. But then he heard footsteps. Agent Pea quickly took the file and closed the drawer, then crawled back into the air ventilation. The scientist wandering by simply looked inside the room for a quick second and then continued walking._

 _The plants began preparing. They were going to take on Aqua Center, a zombified version of the popular Garden Center. The plants were scurrying about, while others were training. All they needed to do was plant a garden and protect it from the pesky zombies. But it wouldn't be easy, the zombies wouldn't give up until they were all defeated._

" _You ready Cactus?" Peashooter asked._

" _Yup, my spikes are as spiky can be!" She cheered back._

" _Sunflower, is everyone healed up and ready?" Peashooter questioned._

" _Yes, I took extra good care of them!" Sunflower beamed._

" _Alright, let's get a move on, Aqua Center here we come!" Peashooter exclaimed._


End file.
